Blood Lust
by ShaneXvga
Summary: Ed has been attacked, and not by the usual strange things, but this time a vampire. What will happen to Ed? Pairings so far unknown.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY OTHER STUFF YOU KNOW.

Rating: T for violence and Ed's pleasant language...

Description: Ed becomes a vampire...what will happen?

Author: ShaneXvga

Blood Lust

Ed screamed as the creature bit further into his shoulder. He began to lose conscienceless as the pain became to great. He felt a strange sucking sensation just as Ross and Al came running down the ally way. Ross opened fire with her Colt .45 Automatic, knocking the creature off of Ed. Ed Passed out.

A sharp pain on his cheek, Ed jolted up opening his eyes and looked around as Mustang slowly came into focus. Mustang, who was holding him up by the scruff of his shirt appeared to be the one who had hit him.

"damn it, Mustang!" Yelled Edward attempting to stand up and feeling red, hot, pain coursed through his shoulder. "I was just nearly killed, and then you try to finish the job!" He said taking a half-hearted swing at Mustang which was halted mid-swing as Riza Hawkeye, of all people, bent down to examine his wounds.

"Ed," She said said looking concerned, "Do you have any idea what may have attacked you?" She asked, shooting Roy a significant look.

"No clue" said Ed standing up and rubbing the back of his head nonchalantly.

"Anyway," said Roy, "You should be thanking me, instead of accusing me of trying to murder you!" Yelled you in Ed's face, "You're lucky we were only half-a-block away, otherwise you might have died, had I not been here to caughtorize your wound." He said trying to look modest, but failing miserably.

"What do you mean!" Yelled Ed standing on the tips of his toes and trying to look impressive while barely coming up to Mustangs chin. "You didn't do anything to help me!" He yelled poking Roy in the chest.

"But Nii-san," warned Al, "He did."

"No he didn't!" Snapped Ed shooting Al a glance that could kill.

"You look rather pale," said Ross pointing at Eds face that was quickly becoming rather pale.

"But I feel fine-" Ed started to say, but as he was hit by the first ray of sunlight he passed out.

Ed began to come to. He was immediately hit by a bone-crushing head-ache. He opened his eyes. He saw Winry, Riza, Ross, Al, and Mustang sitting by his bedside. It was near mid-night according to the clock on the wall; surprisingly no one had noticed yet that Ed was awake.

Winry looked up and locked eyes with him. "EDO!" She yelled springing up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Uh, Winry?" Ed said fearfully. "You're strangling me!"

"Sorry Ed!" She said releasing him immediately; but still staying on the bed with him.

"So, uh- whats everyone doing here?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well,"said Roy, "Don't think it's because we like you!"

Riza pointed her gun threateningly at Mustang and shook her head.

"uh...well there's this thing called a vampire on the loose, and it would be unsafe to leave anyone alone or travel in groups smaller than 3 people." Said Mustang looking at Hawkeye nervously.

'Whats that sound?' thought Ed. 'Every time I look at someone I hear this beating sound! It's really annoying' Ed whined to himself.

"So, Ed," said Winry, snapping him out of his thoughts, "We were all really worried, you were out for a week and a half!" she said looking happy at the thought that he was finally up.

"I was?" exclaimed Ed surprised, " But I felt fine after I got attacked!"

"Well obviously you weren't." said Ross calmly, "Now I think everyone should leave and let Edward get his rest," she turned to Ed as she said this, "now Edward, if you want or need anything Lt. Hawkeye and myself will be outside standing guard." she said as she ushered everyone out of the room.

After she left Ed let in to the strange emotion of hunger he was feeling and let instinct take over. He jumped out of the third story window, soundlessly gliding to ground. He could see trails, he could see and smell more than he had ever been able to before. He began to move soundlessly down the street, suddenly he saw a girl about his own age and his hunger doubled. He was disgusted with himself he pushed away from the wall and went running in the oppesate direction. He arrived at the docks, where they shipped eveything from fine china to animals all over Amestris. He found a horse and bit into it. He again was disgusted with himself but found himself unable to pull away. He began to suck finding himself becoming rejuvanated with each draw of blood from the horse.

Later, after he was done feeding; it suddenly dawned on him that he would have to sneak back into his hospital room without alerting his guards. He got back to the hospital without further incident, being full and having his wounds already healed from the blood. He would probably be able to go a long time without needing to feed again.

Outside the hospital he realized something that he had never realized before. It looked like it would be rather easy to climb. He grabbed the outside of the wall and pulled himself up. He pulled rather harder than he intended and went flying up; past his rooms window. He carefully went back down the wall and snuck in.

Well I hope you like it...I may continue it if people want me to...also what pairing would you like? And any ideas are welcome!

-ShaneXvga


End file.
